junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's The Jungle Book (television animated series)
Disney's The Jungle Book (TV Animated Series) is an american television series of Walt Disney Television. A animation spin-off TV serie of Disney's The Jungle Book (1967). Episodes (1990-1992/1994-1996) *nine segments of: **#Disney's The Jungle Book **#He's Bonkers D. Bobcat **#Totally Tastless Video **#Marsupilami **#Sebastian The crab **#Goofy **#Shnookums & Meat **#Pith Possum: Super Dynamic Possum Of Tomorrow **#Tex Tinster: The Best Of The West Premise Mowgli has become a jungle boy in this serie, Short stories with the Disney version of the characters: Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi, Prince Louie, Kaa and Shere Khan from Walt Disney's animated movie (1967): The Jungle Book. A serie of characters of Baloo, Bagheera, Prince Louie, Shere Khan and other more. Voice cast, characters and crew Main and Major characters *'Mowgli, the Jungle Wolf-Boy', voiced by (Haley Joel Osment). A young man-cub raised by wild animals in the jungles of india. *'Baloo, the Bear', voiced by (John Goodman). A bear lives in the jungle. *'Bagheera, the Panther', voiced by (Bob Joles). A black panther is Mowgli's friend. *'Colonel Hathi, the Elephant', voiced by (Corey Burton). A elephant leader of the other elephants. *'Prince Louie, the King of Monkeys', voiced by (Jeff Bennett). A red, purple eye and orange monkey to the lost city. *'Kaa, the Snake', voiced by (Jim Cummings). Shere Khan's evil henchmen snake. *'Shere Khan, the Tiger', voiced by (Tony Jay). A villainous tiger. *'Rocky, the Rhino', voiced by (Frank Welker). a crazy rhinoceros. *'Akela, the Wolf Cub', voiced by (Rob Paulson). A young wolf pack. *'Tabaqui, the Jackal Hyena', voiced by (Phil Collins): A laughing jackal hyena. *'The Bandar Log (Monkeys): M.c. Monkey: Flunkey, Tarzan the chimpanzee and King Larry the Badoon', voiced by (Robin Williams and Dan Castellaneta) The three monkeys of Prince Louie. *'Shanti, the Village Girl', voiced by (Mae Whitham). A young indian girl meeting the man-village. *'The Seven Vultures', voiced by (Jim Cummings and Jeff Bennett). The 7 vultures. *'Winifred and Junior, the 2 Elephants', voiced by (Kath Souce and Russi Taylor) The two elephants of Hathi. *'Buldeo, the Village Hunter', voiced by (Jonathan Freeman). A villain village hunter catches Mowgli. *'Moose, the Deer', voiced by (Eddie Murphy). A biggest moose in the jungle. *'Ol' Mugger, the Alligator', voiced by (Matt Frewer). A hungry crocodile wants to dinner with Mowgli. crew *Produced and Directed by: The Walt Disney Television Animation. *Songs: **"The Bare Necessities" - performed by Lou Rawls. *Segment Sequences: **"Born To Be Wild" - writted by Stephan James Taylor. **"He's Bonkers D. Bobcat in: Petal to the Metal" - writted by Stephan James Taylor. **"Monkey Business" - writted by Stephan James Taylor. *Music by: Stephan James Taylor. c 1990-1992/1994-1996 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Languages The 5 differnet languages for animated television series: "Disney's The Jungle Book": *'English': Disney's The Jungle Book *'German': Disney's Das Dschungelbuch *'French': Disney Le Livre De La Jungle *'Italiano': Disney Il Libro Della Giungla *'Spanish': Disney El Libro De La Selva See also *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''TaleSpin'' (1990-1991) *''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' (1994) *''The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs'' (1996-1998) *''The Jungle Book II: Mowgli's Story Return to the Jungle'' (1998) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) Category:TV shows Category:Vhs